Still the Same Person
by HoshiToYume
Summary: Slight AU. The Three Lights tell their girlfriend's their secret. How will they react? Short and fluffy! UxS YxM TxA
1. Seiya

**I don't own the SM characters.  
Usagi doesn't know about Seiya's secret ability and she isn't dating Mamoru.  
**

Seiya and Usagi have been happily dating for a year now and just recently, Usagi had moved in with him. They were living with Taiki and Yaten as well. The couple were extremely happy together and were open about everything. But Seiya had broken his promise and kept a secret from Usagi. Well, it was a secret between him, Taiki and Yaten.

"Just tell her and you'll get your answer," Yaten huffed. He was getting frustrated that his friend was getting worried… again.

"Yaten's right Seiya. Just show her." Taiki was uninterested in the topic since they had discussed this many times.

"FINE!" Seiya stormed off to the bathroom.

Usagi was brushing her long golden hair when she heard the bathroom door slam. Moments later, her bedroom door swung open to reveal … Seiya. Well almost the Seiya she knew. He was holding up a towel against her bare body but Usagi could still see what had changed. Seiya was a girl! Usagi's eyes bulged at the towel that clung to her 'boyfriend's' very round breast and small waist.

Seiya blushed at the way Usagi was staring at her and held the towel tighter to her body. "I'm sorry, I never told you that I could change into a woman." She took a breath, "Do you still love me?"

Usagi closed her eyes and sighed. She got up and headed silently towards the door, passing Seiya.

Tears started to fall from Seiya's indigo eyes and she walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge, crying softly into her hands.

She heard the click of the door and thought Usagi had closed the door before leaving her. Suddenly, she felt soft fingers curl around her chin and then… soft, warm lips brushed slightly against her own. Her eyes shot open to reveal Usagi in front of her.

Usagi pulled back and stared lovingly into Seiya's puffy eyes and Seiya whispered, "You don't hate me?"

"I hate you." Usagi whispered seductively on to Seiya's lips, "I hate that you're more beautiful than me." She kissed her again, "But you're still the same person... my Seiya." She peeled the towel away from Seiya's body and pushed her gently down on the bed… their bed.

Usagi took a moment to kneel on the edge of the bed, on top of Seiya, to take in view of the other girl's naked body. She then laid on top of her to kiss her and let her hands wander all over Seiya's every curve.

* * *

"I guess they're ok." Taiki spoke before he took a sip of his coffee.

Yaten rolled his eyes. "Must they be so loud all the time."

They blushed as they continued to hear the loud moans and groans from behind their friends' closed bedroom door.


	2. Taiki

**AN: Here's a little pre-Valentine's Day happiness! =)  
Thank you for the support for the Seiya chapter... it inspired me to write one for Taiki and Yaten too! ENJOY!**

'Perhaps I should tell Ami too.' Taiki sighed at the thought. He was afraid what his girlfriend would say if she discovered that he could transform into a woman. It gave him hope ever since Seiya had shown Usagi his true form and she had accepted him. 'Will Ami accept me for who I am too?' But for once, he didn't have the answer to a question.

Ami and Taiki had been studying in her apartment for hours but he couldn't focus on any of his studies… worrying about Ami's reaction if he told her his secret. After an hour, Ami noticed that Taiki hadn't turned the pages of his textbook. She leaned over the table and gently placed her hand over his hand that lay on the table, "Taiki what's wrong?"

He looked up to see her large blue eyes boring into his violet eyes. Taiki could clearly see the concern she had for him.

He smiled weakly and sighed, "Sorry Ami. I'm just worried about something."

"What is it?" She smiled warmly at her lover and he couldn't help but smile back, "Let me help you Taiki."

Hesitantly he agreed and stood up and walked a few paces into a more open area and turned to face her. His face was serious. Ami grew concerned. But after a few moments, she shielded her eyes from the light that emitted from Taiki's body.

When she turned to look again, she stared at the unbelievable phenomenon. "I can transform into a woman Ami." Taiki waited for an answer, but all she received was Ami's shock and speechlessness. But Taiki continued to be patient, in hopes that her girlfriend will be accepting.

After a while, Ami slowly walked forward to Taiki and inspected her slowly, "That's amazing…" she whispered.

Taiki blushed furiously at the way her girlfriend was examining her body, but she let Ami continue circling around her until they stood facing each other.

"Can you change again? I want to look closely this time." Slightly disappointed believing that Ami wasn't accepting her female form, Taiki transformed back to a male.

"Ami," Taiki sighed and dreaded her answer, "can you still love me?"

"Yes, yes" Ami answered absent-mindedly, still intrigued by his transformation. Though she may not seem like she meant it, Ami really didn't mind Taiki as a male or female… it made no difference to her since she'll love Taiki no matter what.

Taiki placed his hand to his face and groaned – he had forgotten about Ami's curious scientific mind. But he took it as a good sign that Ami was still talking to him. So for the rest of the night Ami insisted that Taiki transform while she examined every inch of her lover's body.

'I always wanted to play doctor.' Taiki smirked as he took his shirt off to let Ami have a closer look.


	3. Yaten

**AN: This one is a little more _suggestive_ ;)**

Yaten was cooped up in his room, contemplating whether or not he should tell Mina that he too could transform into a woman. Seiya and Taiki were successful but he finally decided that it would be a foolish risk that he didn't need to take. So, for the last time, he transformed into a woman. Yaten wanted to look at her body and say goodbye to it forever before permanently remaining as a male on Earth. She stripped down and admired her curvy petite frame in the full length mirror in her room.

Then suddenly, her bedroom door burst open, "YATEN~ Surprise!" Mina had pounced on top of an unsuspecting Yaten, crashing on to the floor.

"Mina!" Yaten was blushing furiously as her girlfriend hugged her tightly around the waist.

Not a moment later, Mina noticed that her head was resting on two plump, soft breasts. Her eyes widened in shock as she brought her head up to look at Yaten's blushing face.

"You're…" Mina stuttered and Yaten bit her lip, cursing slightly. Yaten closed her eyes and laid her head on the floor, letting go of the breath she didn't realize she was holding. 'Great… she's going to go crazy and leave…' Her thought was interrupted and she moaned loudly as she felt two warm fingers rubbing against her sensitive area.

"MINA!" Yaten screamed as she turned beet red again. But she stopped and whimpered as Mina fingers explored a little deeper.

"Sorry Yaten." Mina whispered sheepishly, "I just wanted to make sure I wasn't imagining." She quickly removed her hand and sat up straight, blushing slightly.

Yaten sighed… she didn't want Mina to stop touching her but was afraid of what her girlfriend would say next. "I was just taking one last look before changing into a guy forever." Yaten sat up as well.

Mina turned her head quickly to face Yaten, "Why?"

Yaten bit her lip again and turned away as she mumbled, "Because you prefer men." She closed her eyes and sighed again. But her eyes shot open as she felt Mina's slender fingers slip between her legs once again. Yaten threw her head back and moaned in pleasure.

Mina leaned in closer as her lips brushed Yaten's ears, "I love it when you sound so sexy. But right now…" A shiver ran up Yaten's spine as she felt Mina take a breath, "LET'S GO SHOPPING!"

Yaten covered her ears as Mina bellowed into it. But before she could catch her, Mina had already gotten up and left, giggling uncontrollably into the living room. "We have to get you some women's clothing Yaten!" She shouted down the hall.

Frustrated that Mina had stopped again, Yaten was nevertheless relieved that Mina had not broken up with her. She got up off the floor and threw on some baggy clothes to cover her body. 'I'll get you back tonight.'

**That's it! Hope you liked it!**


End file.
